


【tarkinnic】Little Toy

by DarthAvocado



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAvocado/pseuds/DarthAvocado
Summary: *没有情节，写得也不好的车。*睡觉时写的，现在也很困，所以ooc（喂，并无关联啊！
Relationships: Orson Krennic & Wilhuff Tarkin, Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin
Kudos: 2





	【tarkinnic】Little Toy

krennic突然站起身，然后感到一阵眩晕。他的四肢无力，尝试抓住身边最近的固定物以支撑，眼前很快被黑色替代。他眨动着眼睛，感到热血涌上脑袋。然后一双有力的手钳住了他的上臂。krennic被甩到了地板上。这时他大概能看清一些轮廓，抬头看发觉眼前人正是tarkin，他讨厌的对手，同时也是他冷酷的床伴。这个词用得不妥当。krennic更像是他私人的玩具。他已经不记得是从什么时候开始，他们之间维持着这种令人作呕的关系。自从他被tarkin抓住了把柄，他想自己也许已经习惯于用性事换来的安逸。

krennic看到旁边的椅子，他想扶着梯子站起来。屋子里没有床。也许tarkin会在地板上干他，也许会在桌子、椅子上，或者自己会被推到墙壁上。在tarkin还没发话前他给自己提供了一个不那么累的选择。krennic两臂趴在椅子上，开始解自己的腰带。“住手。”tarkin扯起krennic的披风将他掼到桌子上，直接撕开披风，隔着裤子掐krennic的屁股。krennic挣扎着脱掉裤子，暴露在空气中疼痛仍没有消失。tarkin将两指伸进krennic后穴，按照tarkin的要求没有做润滑，他并不意在扩张，用手指在后穴搅动使得krennic抽搐起来，然后粗鲁地撑开后穴，把自己硬了一半的性器塞了进去。他喜欢把krennic的后面搞破，那里的伤从来没有好过。上次愈合还是在tarkin外出任务时的伤口又破裂开来，tarkin用力抽插，另一只手握住krennic的阴茎，把它搁置到桌面上。tarkin每一次的顶撞都能让krennic的腿根磕到桌角，很快krennic的腿上留下了两道淤青。阴茎和睾丸被摁在桌面上，tarkin带着皮手套的手反复套弄。  
krennic被压到桌子上但却不敢彻底放松，他用两个肘子支撑着不去压taikin握住自己阴茎的手。斜眼看见了桌上放的文件，还没套好的钢笔放在一旁。他这才想起自己刚刚在做什么事。

tarkin见krennic分神，加快了抽插的速度，每次准确无误顶上前列腺。混着血丝的黏液从krennic的后面流出来，滴到tarkin的靴子上。krennic脑子里几乎一片空白，他知道自己要射了，但tarkin不会这么轻易放他。胡乱中他抓摆在自己前方的一切物体，津液从口中流下，在桌面汇成一滩。他显然没有进步，经过这好几年。一点白浊从krennic龟头冒出。tarkin拿过桌上的钢笔向krennic的马眼塞去。krennic感觉到前端的刺痛想要推开，可后面被tarkin肿胀的性器顶着，手还没撑起来又跌了下去。他感到冰凉锋利的笔尖堵在尿道前端。tarkin知道插不进去，刚刚也许搞坏了krennic的尿道，于是他收回了手。又几次抽插后tarkin在krennic里面射了出来，然后抽出自己的阴茎，带出粉红的搅烂的肠肉。krennic的后穴还有些合不拢，红色的白色的液体顺着腿根滑到靴子上。这时krennic才能射出来。tarkin收回了手于是他射到了桌子上。带着疼痛。他知道tarkin今天有兴致如此粗暴地玩弄他的前面来自于工作的不顺。

krennic几乎讲不了话了。事实上tarkin也不希望在自己强暴krennic的时候交谈。哪怕是享受的呻吟声也未必能引起tarkin的快感。他不会对krennic温柔哪怕一点。krennic感觉自己被抱了起来，在空中他能看见自己受伤的、前段被搞烂的阴茎。他知道接下来要度过很长一段时间的痛苦，每次排尿和射精给他带来的痛苦。血粘在krennic白色的袍子上。tarkin皮手套掐着他的屁股——他喜欢掐krennic的屁股——然后把他摁到控制台的手柄上。手柄原先处于向上的状态，即是开。krennic房间通向外部的廊道因此开着。他听见tarkin掏出了对讲机，命令死星最远处的士兵赶来krennic的卧室。他就这点变态的爱好。krennic心想。手柄真的很大，但却有着完美的形状。当他手头没有东西自慰的日子他总盯着控制台上的开关，但是却没有付诸实施。心理上这总比tarkin的阴茎好一些。krennic甚至有些期望自己被士兵抓住，在自己的卧室脱光了高潮。也许这样自己就会被处决或者丢出飞船。但他知道在那之前他仍会落到tarkin手里，然后接受没有尽力满足他的愿望的惩罚。

krennic靴子踏着控制台下端。手柄还没有完全没入他的后穴。他心里计算着士兵赶来的时间。他用手抠自己的后面，一点点收缩着向下压，感到冰凉的弧线柱体没入他的后穴。温热的液体滴答流了下来，流到krennic可视范围内才发现已经看不见红以外的颜色。tarkin有些不耐烦于krennic的个人表演，他摁住krennic的肩膀将他向下压去。后穴被撕裂，他感觉到一股剧痛，tarkin不见收手，krennic只好也环住他的脖子，更加奋力吞下股间的异物。终于他感到一阵脱力，后穴已经吃到了最低端，而手柄顶最粗大的部分顶着他的肠子。他感觉小腹胀起，几乎动也动不了，腿还保持着青蛙的坐姿盘在控制台上。krennic努力挪动身子，用手和身体的力气，尽管很微弱，推动体内的控制器转过一个弧度。哪怕有向前的趋势，手柄都以一个较大的接触面积抵着他体内不舒适的部位。krennic从中感受不到任何性愉悦，tarkin也许也是这样，但是他眼睛里表达出来的神采展示着他正被另一种角度的愉悦占领。我做不到这个。krennic告诉自己，于是他尝试着叫tarkin的名字，哪怕是语气里拿捏好的乞求的态度都没有让tarkin心软。tarkin弯下腰含住他的阴茎。先前暴露在冷空气中的伤口接触到温热的口腔内液体，又重新痛了起来。tarkin不去含他的睾丸，而仅仅是咬着前段阴茎往前扯。krennic顺着向tarkin方向移动，小腹前的撕裂感稍有缓解，体内的手柄带来的不适又袭来。tarkin在逼他早点把手柄推下。krennic悄悄把手伸到背后推着手柄在自己体外的那一点部分，但很快被tarkin抓住，把手扯到了前面。krennic处在半空手柄向下1/3处，他以一种前倾的姿势扒着操控台，有些不稳。tarkin又站起来给他一个选择，krennic按照tarkin的意愿搭上了他的脖子。而他的阴茎还被tarkin握在手里并向前拽。krennic强迫自己忍住体内异物带来的不适向前。他感到自己的肠子被压到一边。他想吐。口水从嘴角流到仍体面地贴在身上的制服上衣上。手柄移动。tarkin给krennic一个吻。舌头粗暴地在krennic口腔内攻占每一处无人区。krennic有些缺氧，头部的不适抵过了下体的不适，他又向前推了一个角度。tarkin一步后退离开krennic，对方嘴角还挂着接吻留下的津液，滴滴答答滴到小腹上。他的手没有抓稳，失去了tarkin这个支撑重心，向前跌去。胡乱见他只好撑住控制台后面，这下控制杆终于被推到底。krennic也失去平衡跌了下来。看见不远处门一点点地关闭。

krennic又射了出来。精液一滩留在地上。他没有力气，侧身躺在地板上。tarkin黑色的皮靴踩上他的手指。在催促他起来。krennic实在没有力气。他暂且无视tarkin的要求，手上承受的力气加倍。krennic感觉到某些骨头错位了。用另一只手撑着起身。tarkin命令krennic舔干净他的靴子和地上的精液。krennic不情愿地伸出舌头，双手抚上tarkin的大号硬靴，刺鼻的皮革味扑面而来。他在舔那些令人作呕的凉掉的液体。处于头低屁股高的状态，tarkin能看进krennic后面的洞。已经彻底被撑坏了。肉碎和血粘在腿根处，新的一层覆上早已干涸的。krennic勉强舔净了tarkin的靴子，又开始舔地上的精液。舔自己的精液总好过给tarkin口交后被强迫吃掉他的精液。krennic的阴茎已经彻底软了，他的四肢也是同样的无力。最后他实在清理不完地面，又倒在了地上。眼睛眨动，想要闭上。tarkin踢他他也没反应。清洁机器人被叫进来打扫桌面和控制台。

tarkin把krennic抱到浴室，给他放了一浴缸冷水。他脱掉krennic的衣服，把他丢到浴缸里。确认对方失去了意识。tarkin用毛巾蘸水擦去krennci嘴角的液体，手指伸向后穴抠出污物。然后他把krennic丢给医疗机器人，自己推开门走出房间。他感到惋惜，这次把krennic玩得太狠，不让对方疗养怎么也说不过去。与此同时，他也许还有一点微妙的情绪。在经历过每次暴力的对待后都被他按下的情绪。tarkin拒绝称呼它的名字。当天他没有过问krennic的情况，傍晚见到了绕道走的krennic的下属。

“我要见你们的上司。”他命令道。两名新人显得有些慌张，含糊地说“他早些醒了过来”“现在还在卧室里”云云。tarkin心想着也许能破一次例，便绕道走向krennic的卧室。开门见到控制台上的景象便心道不妙。krennic大约什么时候碰到了别的按钮，卧室里发生过的事情都被一个角度刁钻的摄像头录了下来，大概在死星的某个地方转播。视屏录不到tarkin，最多也只有他的靴子。再向里走，水渍从浴室延伸到办公桌，跨过控制台，跨过摄像头。krennic坐在桌前，太阳穴处有一个烧焦的洞，横贯大脑。一些脑内容物流了出来。他的眼睛闭着，薄而好看的嘴巴微张，以一种前倾的滑稽的方式靠在桌子前。手旁是写不出水的钢笔，看样子被发泄似的丢在一边。面前的白纸摆得端正，上面一行小字，出自krennic的手。

tarkin没有上前。他也没有后退。就是站在那里。然后他转身离开卧室，没有回头。许多日子后在会议时他的眼神又停留在krennic空着的座位上，在众人的目光下他揉着眉端。tarkin拒绝再听到或称呼krennic的名字，也拒绝想起许多天之前他呼之欲出的答案。让一切就这样，他想。反正又能变成怎样呢？当他把手拿下时，众人看到的又是那个tarkin，冷酷的狐狸面具，狠辣无情。也许vader是唯一能感知到他的情绪的存在。可是没有人说话。

“这场残暴的欢愉，终将以残暴终结。”


End file.
